Gaskets are well-known devices used to seal two mating surfaces, such as vehicle components. Gaskets may be comprised of multiple layers where each layer functions to create the seal. In many cases, the layers need to be held in a certain relationship to one another for them to optimally function. Further, the gasket must have features that prevent overcompression of the gasket, which can lead to its failure.
Based on the above, it would be advantageous to have a gasket that maintained the various gasket layers in the proper orientation and that also had features to that prevented overcompression of the gasket.